Chasing Monsters
by Sapphire-Songs
Summary: He couldn't tell the clan why he protected this monster, why he did nothing about the killings. The only ones to understand were the shadows, and his guilty conscience. Starclan, let them understand.
1. Allegiances

**Warriors:**

**Chasing Monsters Chronicles**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Salmonstar- pinkish gray she cat with feathery ears

**Deputy: **Algaetail- dark brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Plumberry- dark brown she cat with purple eyes

**Warriors:**

Grasswhisker- black tom with white paws

**Apprentice: Minnowpaw**

Eelshadow- white tom with black stripes

Blackwing- black tom

Codheart- feathery furred silver she cat

Duckfeather- dappled brown and white she cat

**Apprenitce: Rushpaw**

Orangewhisker- orange and white she cat

Queens

Raspberrysong: freckled white and gray she cat

**Apprentices:**

Minnowpaw- striped black and white she cat

Rushpaw- white she cat

**Kits: **

Mistkit- ginger she cat with darker stripes

Wavekit- ginger tom with darker back and light paws

Shallowkit- white tom

**Elders:**

None

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Icestar: white tom with gray paws

**Deputy:** Smoketail: dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Lavenderwhisker- small orange and white she cat

**Warriors:**

(In order of age)

Peppermist: reddish brown she cat

Milkfur: cream colored she cat

**Apprenitce: Darkpaw**

Weaselclaw: dark brown tom

Cloudspots: spotted white and gray tom

**Apprenitce: Volepaw**

Fallencloud: light reddish brown tom

Twilightsky: brown tom with darker markings, white paws and chest

Wildfur- orange and white tom

Violetsong- golden and white she cat

Meadow-whisker: brown she cat

**Apprenitces:**

Darkpaw: white she cat with black stripes

Volepaw: black tom

**Queens:**

Dewdrop: light blue/gray she cat

Silverfeather: light gray she cat with amber eyes

**Kits:**

Iciclekit: white she cat

Stormkit: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Bluekit: blue/gray she cat

Seakit: very pale blue/gray she cat

**Elders:**

Shadestorm- old dark gray tom with amber eyes

Tall-leaf- long legged black and white she cat

**Windclan and Shadowclan are present in the story, but they will not play as big as a role as Thunderclan and Riverclan. If any cats from the other two clans appear, I will update the Allegiances.**

**The chapters will switch between Mistkit and Wavekit :)**

**Enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mistkit gazed longingly at the nursury entrance, watching as warriors and apprentices continued their day to day activites. Oh, how she wished she was old enough to go out and help them. She wondered what Riverclan territory looked like outside; Minnowpaw, one of the apprenitces, often told stories of how wonderful it was. The ground was nice and soft, a large river ran through the territory, and a waterfall laid at the bottom. Mistkit wondered what a waterfall looked like. Minnowpaw said it was like a gaint stream, but it wasn't like she knew what that looked like either.

She turned her head slightly and saw the two other kits, Wavekit, her brother, and Shallowkit, sleeping soundly. Shallowkit's mother, Raspberrysong, was silently sleeping as well.

Sighing, she looked back out. What did her mother look like? Rumors said that her mother was a rouge, and gave birth to the kits outside in the freezing rain. She dumped the kits to her father, Eelshadow, who thank Starclan was a warrior, and left without another word. Was her mother really that much of a coward? That she couldn't own up to breaking a code and taking care of the kits? Eelshadow denied ever mating with a rouge, but then, where was her mother?

"Mistkit?" Wavekit asked, yawning. "Is it morning?"

"Yes, sleepyhead," Mistkit teased, pleased her brother was finally awake and to be free from her thoughts. "It's about time you woke up!"

"Eh, sorry," he meowed, rubbing his face with his paw. "I was dreaming of catching this huge fish, everyone in the clan was calling my name."

"Yeah, yeah," Mistkit snorted. "I want to play already. Do you know where there's moss?"

Wavekit wrinkled his nose, scanning the den.

"Maybe Plumberry has some?"

"Not like she'd let you two use some," a voice meowed.

Mistkit turned her head to see Shallowkit, who had woken up, glaring at the two.

"And why wouldn't she?" Mistkit shot back.

For as long as Mistkit could remember, Shallowkit had been the bane of her exsistance. He was much taller, much larger, and four moons older than her and her brother. He had a bossy attitude, and believed since he was older he could boss her around. But it was only her he disliked. For some reason he took a strange liking to Wavekit, and they always talked about how they would become leader and deputy one day.

"Because it's for medical purposes or something," he meowed waving his paw around. "You don't play with it."

Mistkit felt her fur bristle, but knew the tom had a point. The apprentices often used moss for the elders, what she didn't know. Plumberry most likely wouldn't give it up, giving how rare it was in Riverclan territory.

"Although," Shallowkit drawled out, "we could explore the territory."

Wavekit pricked his ears in intrest, but Mistkit quickly dismissed the idea.

"No, fish-brain! We'd get in trouble for sure!"

Shallowkit shrugged.

"You're loss," he meowed. "Wavekit, you in? We could try to catch a fish or two."

Mistkit wanted to tell her brother how stupid it was, fish were hard to catch without training, but she watched in dismay as Wavekit nodded, and padded eagerly toward the older kit.

"You sure, Mistkit?" Wavekit asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Positive," Mistkit snarled, turning her back and walking toward Raspberrysong.

She hoped her brother would have enough common sense, but sighed as the two kits left the reed den, silently going toward an unseen exit.

She hoped Starclan would get them in trouble.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I posted the wrong Allegiances for Thunderclan. I updated it, but it'll take about 30 minutes before it shows. Unless the Thunderclan leader is Icestar, pay no attention to it. Sorry about that ^^"**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wavekit trotted excitedly along the river bed with Shallowkit, gazing at the water. It was rather easy sneaking out of the camp, most of the warriors were already out hunting or patroling, and the dirt place had been unoccupaid. He watched as fish swam in the water, making Wavekit's belly growl. Raspberrysong wouldn't let him or Mistkit eat meat yet, but he wanted to try.

"I think we should go somewhere with more cover," Shallowkit meowed, looking around. "Wouldn't want a patrol finding us."

Wavekit agreed and followed as they entered a secluded area near some reeds. No cat would find them here.

"Uh," Wavekit started, staring at the water nervously. "Do you know how to fish?"

Shallowkit blinked, his tail flicking.

"Not exactly," he meowed slowly, "but I've heard Minnowpaw and Rushpaw talk about it a few times. How hard could it be?"

Wavekit padded up to the edge, and sat down wrapping his tail around his paws. Surely the fish would just swim right up to him, they must know they were food, right?

"You're shadow's scaring them," Shallowkit hissed, pushing Wavekit aside. "You have to sit farther back."

Wavekit jolted back, trying to please the older kit. Shallowkit was like an older brother in a way, a much better play mate when Mistkit refused to do anything.

"Like this?" Wavekit asked, a little farther back. He raised his paw, ready to strike at the next fish that came.

Shallowkit stood a little ways off, his eyes glued to the water. Wavekit tried to copy him, and watched as one fish, a tiny one, came closer to the edge. Smiling ever so slightly, Wavekit quickly stuck out his paw, trying to scoop up the fish. But in his haste he fell over, and gasped as the cold water enguled him.

He struggled against the current, not realizing how fast the water actually was. His paws tried to grip something, anything, but all that greeted him was more water. He closed his eyes, trying to hold his breath longer. His lungs screamed for air.

"Wa...ki," a muffled voice above the water called out his name repeatedly. Wavekit opened his eyes once more, and noticed the dim light of the surface. Starclan save him!

He soon felt the current bring him up, and gasped loudly for some air. It stung his lungs, and he only saw Shallowkit's shocked face for a second before the water took him back underneath.

Soon rocks hit his side, and the sand underneath swirld around him. Wavekit felt his strength leaving him, and closed his eyes and the darkness got larger and his hearing vanished.

It almost felt calming, the water carring his body along the river. Almost soothing. He realized his dreams of being the best warrior and leader were fading fast, and Starclan would soon greet him.

Was his mother up there? Resting in the stars? Or were the rumors true, and she was a loner, scrounging the land for food.

Numbly, he felt a paw scoop him up, and didn't bother to react as cold air rushed around him. Voices sound muffled in his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Then, he felt a large pressure on his chest, and coughed water up wildly. It felt better, and the air soothed his tired throat and lungs, but he still felt weak in the cat's grasp.

"We... take him... Thunder," a voice meowed.

"River.. cat? What... here... riv..? another voice, slightly deeper.

"Fish-bra... all. Medi... will... ca," a final voice meowed.

Wavekit smiled slightly, as he felt something warm wrap around him.

**Looks like Wavekit and Shallowkit made the mistake all kits make! You won't be hearing from Wavekit until chapter four though, Mistkit's next.**

**I know the story seems to follow Crookedstar's Promise a little, but this has a reason, Thunderclan getting involved will play a big part, but much later in the story.**

**Also, sorry about the short chapters. They will get longer soon though. For now we're just going through the their lives as kits**

**Thanks!**


End file.
